


Craftsmen's Hands

by HazelnutShippingCo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance, Torture, the change of their relationship over time, with a focus on hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutShippingCo/pseuds/HazelnutShippingCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem touching chronologically on various points in Celebrimbor and Annatar's relationship, focusing on a trait they share in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craftsmen's Hands

They were a craftsman’s hands,  
skillful and clever,  
that traced through Annatar’s hair,  
plaiting intricately, a lace of gold.  
  
They were a craftsman’s hands,  
sensitive and delicate,  
that drew shape from formless metal,  
and pleasure from Annatar’s skin.  
  
They were a craftsman’s hands,  
creative and testing,  
that caressed over Annatar’s body,  
exploring its every feature like a work new-wrought.  
  
They were craftsmen’s hands,  
used and needing,  
that grasped and entwined,  
as their bodies burned with desire-forged heat.  
  
They were craftsmen’s hands,  
gifted and endeavoring,  
that shaped the creations  
that would shape the Age and those to come.  
  
They were a craftsman’s hands,  
treacherous and deceiving,  
that betrayed Celebrimbor’s trust,  
far away, in an ash-choked land to the East.  
  
They were a craftsman’s hands,  
practiced and steady,  
that held a knife to Celebrimbor’s flesh,  
and pulled from him all confessions,  
save the Three for which Annatar sought.  
  
It was a craftsman’s hand,  
that bore the Ring,  
and for one love’s sake,  
another love destroyed.


End file.
